Star and the Beast
by Star197
Summary: Just like Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

One upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Castiel lived in a shining castle.

Although he had everything a person could want, he had no love in his heart

one winters night, an old woman came to the castle begging Castiel for shelter from the cold. In return for this kindness, she offered him a single, perfect Rose.

Disgusted by her rags, Castiel sneered at the rose and turned the poor woman away.

"do not be fooled by appearances" she warned him "there is beauty to be found in all things"

Then in a flash, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a lovely enchantress!

As punishment for his selfishness, the enchantress turned Castiel into a hideous beast, the Castle into a dark fortress, and the servants into household objects.

Before she left, she gave him two gifts: a magic mirror that allowed him to see the outside world, and the rose, witch would only live until his twenty-first birthday.

"if you learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal of the rose has fallen" said the enchantress, "the spell will be broken, if not, you will remain a beast forever!"  



	2. Chapter 1

A few years passed.  
One day, in the village of Amoris, not far from the Castle, a young girl named Star was crossing the town Square.

Star loved to read, and as usual, she had her nose in a book.

The handsome but conceited Dakota watched her.

Dakota admired Star almost as much as he admired himself.

"She is the girl I am going to marry" he declared

When Star got home her father Maurice, greeted her excitedly.

"I've just finished my latest invention!" he exclaimed. "I just hope it works"

"of course it will" Star reassured him "I'm sure it will win first prize at the fair!"

That afternoon maurice hitched his invention to his horse, Philippe, and set off for the fair.

But Maurice and Philippe became lost as they rode through the forest. Suddenly they heard the howling of the wolves!

The frightened horse reared up in alarm, sending poor Maurice flying through the air.

Maurice got up quickly and ran down a hillside with the wolves snapping at his heels.

He saw an iron gate, slipped through it, and slammed it shut just in time.

He fallowed the path until he came to a dark, forbidding castle.

When no one answered his knock, Maurice opened the door and let himself in.

No sooner was he inside than a strange thing happened.

A candlestick bowed and behalf talking to him.

"Welcome, my good man!" said the candlestick

Then a clock stepped out of the shadows and scolded the candlestick "Alexy, you know our master said not to let anyone in"

"oh, but now that he's here, Armin" said Iris, a talking teapot

"We must be kind to the gentleman!" her teacup sister, Melody, agreed

So they gave Maurice some tea, a bite to eat, and a chair to rest in.

Suddenly, a dreadful beast burst into the room!

"A stranger!" he roared "what are you doing here?"

"I just needed a place to stay" Said Maurice timidly

"I'll give you a place to stay!" shouted the beast.

The he scooped Maurice up in his hairy paws and carried him off to the dungeon!


	3. Chapter 2

Back at the village, Star was waiting for her father to return when Dakota came to aske for her hand in marriage.

Star triedto say no politely.

"I really don't deserve you..." she started to say, but Dakota wouldn't listen.

He had backed her up against the door.

When Star reached for the doorknob, she opened the door and sent him flying down the steps into a giant puddle.

Later, Star heard Philippe whinnying outside her window

"where is father?" she said to the horse "did something happen to him?"

Star threw on her jacket and hopped onto philippe's back.

"take me to papa" she commanded

Philippe ran through the forest until he came to the dark nd uninviting Castle.

Star saw her fathers hat lying just inside the gate.

She tied Philippe to a post and fallowed the path up to the castle. 


	4. Chapter 3

"father, are you here?" Cried Star

She slowly pushed open the door of the castle and stepped inside.

Alexy, Armin, Iris and Melody quietly followed Star through the halls.

"Isn't she lovely? Perhaps she's the one who will break the spell." Whispered iris

Finally, Star found her poor father locked away in a lonely cell.

She was reaching out to touch his hand when the beast suddenly appeared.

Trembling with fright, Star asked the beast to let her father go.

"He's a very old man! Take me instead!" She begged

"Very well, but you must promise to stay here forever" The beast said

"You have my word" Replied Star

Then before Star could say a proper good-bye, the beast dragged Maurice away and sent him home in an enchanted coach.  



End file.
